Going Back To The Start
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: We all know how Dylan got into New Directions. But when did he really see them for what they truly are and not just another school club?


Blonde Casanova Dylan Armstrong was walking through the hallways of McKinley High. He was currently on a high as the soccer team had just won the play-offs to go to the National championships. And his dad just got him a new Fender Telecaster. Nothing could dampen his mood.

That was until he heard people talking in the auditorium.

Being the curious blonde that he was, Dylan slowly crept until he was outside the auditorium entrance. He could hear people talking but he couldn't tell who. So, very carefully, he poked his head around the entrance and saw a few people sat on stools on the stage and someone sat behind the desk that faced the said stage. He focused his hearing until he heard a girl said something.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios."

He knew who was talking then. Quinn Fabray. Beautiful ex-Cheerio ringleader who was pregnant before giving birth at possibly the worst time ever: during the Regional glee club competition. Dylan didn't really get why Quinn was in the glee club too. She had definite popularity in the school and as soon as she joins the glee club, it goes on a downward spiral. So did two other Cheerios and some of the football team. But still being peculiar, he listened in.

"I hated everyone in this club."

"So did I."

The two Cheerios then said before a boy said that he wasn't honest about who he was. Dylan was questioning that before everyone else listed something. And then football quarterback Finn Hudson said something about not having a father. Dylan had heard about Finn's father dying in one of the more recent wars. But then he went on to say to the person behind the desk that he didn't have someone to look up to and show him what it was to be a man. And Dylan could've sworn that Finn's voice cracked for a second.

'_Are they upset? Who are they talking to?_' Dylan asked himself internally while the girl right in the middle said that they didn't care what the judges said and that they won because they had the unknown person as their teacher. Dylan had also heard that the glee club lost to some other club called Vocal Adrenaline and that they didn't even place at their competition.

'_Sucks to them_' Dylan thought before another girl said something.

"Glee club will never end Mr. Schue because…you _are_ glee club." She said and Dylan's thoughts screeched to a halt.

'_Hold up…Mr. Schue as in Mr. Schuester? My Spanish teacher? No wonder he's reading copies of Jazz Hands_' Dylan said as Mercedes said something that Dylan couldn't understand because she was crying.

'_Damn. She must really care for the club_' Dylan thought before a musical introduction started and the girl in the middle began to sing.

Dylan recognized the song. It was Lulu's 'To Sir, With Love'. Yes, Dylan actually paid attention to music across the decades. He just didn't proclaim it to the school unlike the glee club. But Dylan had to admit. They were talented. He discreetly sat down on one of the seats in the very back row and watched as Mercedes finished her verse and Kurt went into his. Dylan's eyes widened at the boy's voice. Not in a bad way. He actually liked his voice. It was different but he still sounded great. And then everyone joined in.

Dylan could've sworn his heartbeat increased as the harmonies rose throughout the auditorium. It sounded…wow. Just wow. And Dylan could feel his heart slowly begin to rise up into his throat as Tina and Artie started singing. And then Mercedes and Finn sang together before Santana took over.

When the Latina Cheerio sang, Dylan leaned forward in his chair noticing something.

'_Is she…crying? But Santana Lopez never cries! She's a cold blooded bitch! What the hell is going on? Oh my god, she likes glee club!_' Dylan's mind screamed as the song fell to it's diminuendo and the music ceased.

When it finished, Dylan felt something run down his face which he quickly wiped away. He wasn't going to lie; he was physically moved by that performance. He now understood why the cheerleaders, the football team, the people at the top of the social pyramid of McKinley High have joined and stayed in glee club: because they liked music and they enjoyed the club itself. Dylan then stayed in the shadows while they left until all of them left before the boy slowly creeped out of the darkness and slowly headed down the steps towards the piano. He then sat behind it and lightly rested his fingers above the black and white keys. He hadn't touched a piano in a while because of the countless soccer practice. But it felt almost heavenly to be back behind it.

He then started playing the opening chords to Billy Porter's 'Time', a personal favourite of Dylan's ever since he heard it on So You Think You Can Dance. He slowly played the introduction before breathing in deeply and beginning to sing out the lyrics, letting his fingers waltz across the grand piano as he poured his heart into the song.

_What is time?_

_Is it the autumn leaves that change?_

_Or the snow that floats from the sky_

_What is time?_

_Is it the air we breathe?_

_Or the wings that teach _

_The new born bird to fly_

_Who can tell? _

_I don't know_

_Will we change?_

_Will we grow?_

_What is time?_

_Is it eternity_

_In heaven_

_Or just a hope for peace on earth_

_Where's the time_

_Gone in a blink of an eye_

_But with every blink_

_A birth_

_We live_

_We learn_

_We love_

_In time_

_We give_

_We yearn_

_We grow_

_In time_

_Time for change_

_Its time to care_

_It's not too late_

_Don't despair_

_Reach inside your heart_

Dylan didn't even know where the short drum addition came from but he didn't care. He was focusing on the song.

_To find the joy and love_

_To share with all mankind_

_For all we know_

_All we have_

_Is time_

The blonde boy then took in what he just did. He had just performed for the first time outside of his house. And he just bared his soul out to a seemingly empty auditorium. He took in a deep breath and let it out. It was shaky but it was strong. He then stood up and picked up his rucksack before leaving. He had a lot of research to do about the New Directions.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Time' by Billy Porter. One of my all time favourite songs.**

**This is just a quick thing I wrote in an hour. The idea came to me and I just went along with it. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
